


Tyrion makes a new friend, Dany has unexpected news

by malec44



Series: Dany and Jon fics [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec44/pseuds/malec44
Summary: So this is Tyrion/Dany based, i feel like in the show they don't spend enough time showing of these relationships, especially during a harsh season for them both. Ghost is present, he gets to know Tyrion.





	Tyrion makes a new friend, Dany has unexpected news

They had been in Winterfell for a couple of weeks preparing for the arrival of the night king and his army. Daenarys was currently resting as ordered by the maester of Winterfell though, much to her dismay she was ordered to stay in her chambers, away from the freezing cold. The maester wasn’t sure what she had but her dizziness and stomachaches were probably caused by the long travel and the different food and climate that the queen wasn’t used to.

She was sitting by the fire, covered in many layers of fur keeping her warm and she had Jon’s huge dire wolf snoozing at her feet. Ghost was taking up most of the floor content just laying there, from time to time requesting being scratched. 

She knew Tyrion would come to check up on her, when he came she didn’t open the door for him, just told him to get in. “Is he going to eat me?” Tyrion wasn’t completely trusting of the dire wolf at Dany’s feet “he might if you piss me off”. “I will take my chances I suppose” Tyrion was sitting down next to Dany enjoying the warmth of the fire. “How is everyone doing?” “Jon is working with the unsullied and the dothraki, helping them fight in the snow, not conditions they are used to. Arya is teaching the young and untrained to fight, she is doing a great job trying to get everyone in shape. Lady Sansa is overseeing the food rations and the smiths are working day and night now trying to make enough dragon glass weapons to arm everyone”.

“So I can be missed?” Dany was almost pouting, weirdly not liking her time off, “I wouldn’t say that but we are managing”. They were quiet for awhile just watching the fire.

“Are you feeling better?” Tyrion of course had spoken to the maester but wanted to here for Dany herself. “some what I’m still dizzy and my nausea won’t go away” “You do know what is going on right? I know the maester didn’t mention it but I’m not stupid”. Dany knew Tyrion knew or at least had a suspicion “I know what is going on but I’m not risking telling anyone, it is to dangerous”, “are you telling Jon? He has a right to know”. “I will tell him but not now, he will try to move me, he won’t want me to fight but I have to”.

Tyrion kept quiet knowing that he couldn’t possibly change Dany’s mind, “should I congratulate you?”. Dany smiled, it was a rare smile these days, she didn’t think she could be happy, not before they defeated the night king anyway. “I’m happy, so yes you may congratulate me but I’m not sharing this with anyone who doesn’t need to know” “I think that is wise at least for now, be happy, this Is great news and I couldn’t be happier for you”.

They sat in silence once again until Ghost got up wanting Dany’s attention, “you know he terrifies me right” Ghost was purring in Dany’s hand practically laying in her lap right now. “Well I think that is very wise but you have nothing to fear from Ghost as long as you treat me right, right Ghost?” Ghost growled in response seemingly content to agree with whatever as long as he got his scratches. 

“Have you ever thought about betraying me?” “You want me to tell you that while Ghost is looking at me like that?” Dany was laughing, her hand’s face really was showing terror. “Oh come on he won’t hurt you” Tyrion looked down at the wolf’s face, his face bigger than a small table and yet completely content in Dany’s lap. “fine, I did think about it once, when we were kind of at a dead end, with the unsullied at casterly rock and euron destroying our fleet, I thought about leaving and never coming back. I felt like it might be easier to just leave, go to Pentos and drink myself to death like I was originally planning on doing”. “what made you stay?” Dany was curious, she could understand why Tyrion would want to leave at that point. “You” Tyrion said that word with fire in his eyes “you never gave up, you saw what happened and you kept fighting, I hate you at times but I couldn’t just leave when you still had so much fight in you”. “You hate me at times?” “That’s what you got from that?” the words had no harshness to them, just playful banter. “I hate you at times because you take risks that I would advice against and yet they work out, all my careful planning gone with one rash decision, it can be quite infuriating”.

Dany was silent just looking at her hand, she was impulsive and her decisions were often not based on logic but on her emotions. “Do you wish I would do thing differently” “no, I actually don’t, I’m your hand, I’m here to advice and to aid not to force you to do things a certain way. Of course I would like you to listen better but your impulses are mostly good, even if they ruin my original plans.” Dany saw Tyrion look around, “I have no wine in here” the look on Tyrion’s face was comical, it was a mixture of desperation and despair. “I will have to do without then” his face was not as convincing as his words. 

“What will happen Tyrion?” He heard it before he saw it, the façade of his strong and confident queen had fallen, he heard and now saw the little girl in here not the fighter. “Honestly I don’t know but you have thousands of people who want to die for you and will rather take an arrow in the heart than have you get hurt and that includes me”. Dany looked up at that remark, “I didn’t think a smart man like your self would say something so irrational?” “Love makes us do irrational things, you’re very dear to me Dany, no matter how annoying you can be, I would give my life for yours”. Dany smiled hearing the nickname, it was a nickname she associated with her crazy brother, she liked that the meaning was now shifting. 

“And I you, I never expected to come to love a Lanister and yet here you sit” “Crazy things happen in a crazy world”. Dany bowed forward and gave her friend a kiss on his forehead, “I will always protect you my friend”. At that Ghost stood up, Tyrion was looking in terror at the size of the wolf, he looked Tyrion straight in the eye and proceeded to give Tyrion a lick from his chin to his hairline, clearly mimicking his master. “Aww Ghost loves you to” at that Ghost demanded one more scratch from Daenarys and walked out of the room, probably going to look for Jon.

“What just happened?” “You made a new ally”, Dany was laughing at Tyrion’s stunned face, she was sure his face would stay this way forever. She yawned and covered herself some more with the furs, trying to keep warm now Ghost had gone away. “Back to bed with you, Maesters orders”, Dany was to tired to protest. “Fine but will you tell Jon to get here when he is done?” “I will, now sleep for awhile, you need all the rest for you and your babe” It was the first time she actually heard the words be spoken out loud, she smiled hearing it, she was going to have a babe and Jon was the father, just now for this moment she was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So i was planning on doing a couple prompts next, if you have any comment them and i will see if they spark my interest :)


End file.
